marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Dutton
The Assassination of Dutton was Wilson Fisk's final step in his plan to take control of the prison by having Dutton, the inmate running the prison, killed. Fisk convinced a newly-arrived Frank Castle to murder Dutton due to seemingly having a role in the Massacre at Central Park. Unbeknownst to Castle, Fisk also planned to have the rest of the inmates take care of him after he killed Dutton. Castle managed to survive the attack, leaving only part of Fisk’s plan fulfilled. Background personally threatening Wilson Fisk]] Soon after being incarcerated at Ryker's Island, Wilson Fisk was approached by Dutton, a powerful drug dealer who ran most of the contraband in the prison. He warned Fisk that although he made a name for himself on the outside, it was Dutton who ran the prison. Although Fisk had promised his lawyer, Benjamin Donovan, that he would keep his head down and stay out of trouble, he began to make allies such as Miguel Valdez and his brother and Stewart Finney. When Finney brought Fisk a newspaper covering the trial of Frank Castle, Fisk noticed that the Punisher had targeted members of the Dogs of Hell, a group with whom Dutton had dealt with before. He began to formulate a plan to get Castle to the prison to kill Dutton. Fisk asked Donovan to bribe a guard to get a message to Castle: change his plea to guilty and when in Ryker's, he could kill man connected to the tragedy that took his family.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Assassination Frank Castle, armed with a shiv given to him by Stewart Finney, entered Dutton's cell block and easily killed the men who were with him. He interrogated Dutton until Dutton told him all he know about the Massacre at Central Park. Dutton confirmed that the three gangs, the Dogs of Hell, the Mexican Cartel and the Kitchen Irish were there to meet with a mysterious drug dealer known only as the Blacksmith. However, the Blacksmith did not show up, and the gangs, riled, attacked each other. Castle then fatally wounded Dutton. survives the brutal battle]] Although Wilson Fisk had promised Castle that the guards would let him out of the cell block after he was done, he betrayed him. The guards left the cell block locked but opened the individual cells while Fisk thanked Castle for his help. The prisoners, after finding Dutton, attacked Castle, but he was able to brutally take them all out. Eventually, guards in full riot gear entered to take Castle away.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Aftermath stands up to Wilson Fisk]] Wilson Fisk visited a chained Frank Castle and admitted that he had underestimated him. He told Castle that he was helping him escape so that Castle could eliminate the rival crime factions in New York City, so that when Fisk was released, the city would be his for the taking. At first Castle was furious at Fisk for setting him up and attacked him, but being wounded and chained, he was no match for the ferocious Fisk. Eventually, Castle accepted Fisk's help, although he warned him that the next time the two of them met, only one would walk away. Fisk replied that he was counting on it. Castle escaped while disguised as a guard. Shortly thereafter, Dutton died of his injuries, while a gloating Fisk told him that there was only room for one Kingpin in the prison. References Category:Events